


Chiaroscuro

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Comedy, F/M, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Gen, Good versus Evil, Guardian Angels, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Season 1 Haru cause I dislike the mustache he later on has, Slice of Life, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: Feeling stagnant and unmotivated with his life after college, Sokka falls into a depressive rut. His guardian angel Zuko, decides to break HEAVEN protocol by revealing himself and intervening.Or the one where Zuko (a rebellious guardian Angel), sneaks out of Heaven to protect and help Sokka from Demons and accidentally falls for his sister.
Relationships: Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "Chiaroscuro, (from Italian chiaro, “light,” and scuro, “dark”), technique employed in the visual arts to represent light and shadow as they define three-dimensional objects."-Britannica.

It's all about starting. Letting the work that needs to be done breathe life outside of the mind and into reality. That's where the fear and trepidation comes to play. The anxiety of how this work will turn out. The comparisons with others that you deem to be better therefore, you rather not even try. The doubt of if this work will reach self made expectations. The discomfort at how this work will be received. The dread of being misunderstood or negatively criticized, acting as a metaphorical contraception to the would be pregnancy and birth of the work. A work that only develops in the mind, begging to be more than a thought. To be brought to life, to seek out the wonders of the world.

That is the case for Sokka, a 22 year old recent college graduate of nearly eight months. Having obtained his bachelors degree in Psychology without having a concrete idea of his next plan after graduating. In hindsight, he wishes he did planed things out. Even if they did not work out in the ways he expected them to, at least he would have a sense of direction. Instead, he decided to take a break from the academic life. Not wanting to jump back so quickly to furthering his studies, despite how upsetting this decision was for his parents.

However, the contrast of the adult life he envisioned and the one he faced in reality, hit him hard.

The first few months after getting his degree, Sokka decided to take a vacation as a reward for his hard work. Finally allowed to not stress about doing all the things necessary to get said degree. Then when he came back home, he realized that the 'after' was not going to be a smooth of a ride as he assumed.

His parents' constant inquiry of when he would start the doctorate program-which would lead him one step closer in receiving his New York Psychologist license- was driving him up the wall. In truth, he questioned if he even wanted to pursue obtaining his license. The way he saw it, it was that he already spent so much of his life in school and knew he wanted a moment where he experienced life outside of it.

The few months back from his vacation consisted of sending numerous job applications and doing job interviews, where he had to reiterate why he would be a good choice for the positions. And lying with his responses with fake enthusiasm. Providing knowledge based off his research on the companies he applies for. He puts up a front of false interest as if he actually cares about any of the words coming out their mouths, when in actuality he just needed a way to make some cash.

It was tiring. Discouraging. The process of job search. It's a foolish thought but no one warned or prepared him of this. Having to wait on call backs. Receiving rejection. Being ghosted from jobs he thought had took an interest in him. It was tiring not being allowed to dwell on the feeling of disappointment because he needed the money asap. Not being able to take the excessive nagging any longer from his parents, Sokka makes the decision to move out. He needed to find a job at the ready that would allow him to find a place of his own.

Sokka receives a call a week after his second interview with a retail job, he had been accepted for the job position.

The beginning weeks consisting of training periods there were productive until he found himself spending most of his hours there. Assisting rude customers who believed they had superiority and right over him, replenishing shelves for display and closing. Only to repeat this cycle all over again the next day. Still, he withstood these struggles, knowing he was close to his goal. Having time pass by in which he finds himself already at this job for almost the ending half of the year. Working his shift as well as calling in for other employees when they call out. All to make sure he was accumulating enough money for his goal of moving out.

He'd been looking up on websites for apartments in the city and finding that he would burn through all his budget fast if he was to live alone. Therefore, he shifted his attention to finding a place with a roommate. One he hoped he would tolerate or hopefully even like with a space he liked and in a neighborhood that had the transportation he needed to get to work on time.

Having checked renting websites day in and day out for places that seemed a good fit, is how he stumbles upon a single room available near a Q train. An apartment that would allow him to get to work and one that he would have to share with only one other roommate.

By the description of the ad, the ad was posted two weeks ago, the man who posted it was looking for someone reasonable, reliable and serious about signing up for the room. Someone who was relatively clean, non-homophobic and who could move in by the end of the month. The man, by the name of Haru, explaining that their fellow roommate had moved out to study abroad and now they needed someone to help pay the bills. Haru talked up the space with nice adjectives, providing pictures that made sure to capture the room in its entirety. No sketchy zoom ins or bad angles or blurriness. The pictures provided were all well in helping those who were interested in actually having an idea of how the place really looked. Haru finished his description by promising that he was friendly just as long as the other half of rent was always given on time.

Sokka checks out the pictures of the room, swiping from one to the other. Inspecting the details. Calculating if his bed and music equipment will fit. The space, while in pictures looks nice, it is not spacious but also not a cubicle either. It seems fitting enough for him. The two moderately large windows appear to allow good amounts of sunlight through by the looks of the brightness and shadow on the hardwood floor. The colors of the wall a simple beige. Sokka decides to schedule a tour, promising himself that if he doesn't get put off vibes from the man that would be his potential roommate then he would settle for this place.

The next day, at five in the afternoon with Sokka finishing his shift earlier than usual to accommodate his meet up with Haru. He walks the remaining blocks to where the address of the apartment is located until Google maps announces his arrival.

He looks up at the building and around at the neighborhood, holding to memory of it all- depending on if he was to actually move here after all. He rings the bell for Haru to open the main building door and once he does Sokka enters the lobby. Taking the elevator despite only needing to get off on the third floor.

When he gets to the door, 3B, he knocks twice and the door opens and suddenly he is faced with one, if not the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He's tall, still Sokka has a couple inches on him. He's fit. Shoulders that fill out his pastel purple button down shirt. He looks as if he's in his late twenties. Defined jawline, tanned skin and perceptive but kind green eyes. His chestnut colored hair in a bun.

Sokka stares. All the while trying hard not to, in hopes of not coming off like a creep and ruining his chances at actually getting this room.

The man could very well be a model. Hell. 

Haru clears his throat which thankfully brings Sokka back to reality.

"Hey." Sokka greets, finally snapping out of his haze. "Haru, right?"

"Correct." Haru answers with a nod. He doesn't seem put off by the moment of staring. Sokka figures it's because Haru's maybe used to it by now. "Hello, Sokka. Come on in." Haru moves aside, letting Sokka in the apartment.

The place is comfortable in size. Almost minimalist interior. The furniture is simple wooden birch stained but the art is a mixture of modern and abstract. Bold, vivid colors in one while the other is a white canvas with a lined drawn face. There's a few clay formed sculptures on display here and there. The place feels warm, cozy and safe. A navy blue sofa facing a flat-screen. A little coffee table in between. A bookshelf against the wall on the left with a snake plant on top.

"So Sokka." Haru starts, after a few moments of allowing Sokka to observe the place. "Tell me a little bit about yourself. What do you do for a living? Why are you moving out of your current place?"

They hadn't gone into much details after Sokka set up a tour. Just that he was interested and would met all of the guidelines Haru set forth. 

Sokka turns to look at him, "Oh, I'm a recent college grade. I'm currently working as a sales associate for the retail store 'Eden'. I'm moving out because I just want a place out of my parents house and unfortunately, I don't have the finances as of yet to live on my own."

Haru smiles at that, "This is New York, most don't have the finances for that. Why do you think I'm looking for a replacement for my old roommate? Trust me, if I could afford this place or one that's better on my own, I would."

Sokka nods in agreement. Liking how the air has shifted between them from awkward formal to something pleasant.

The kitchen, Sokka suspects must be a place where Haru spends most of his spare time because it is filled with jars and appliances, all perfectly labeled and organized and clean. It could be pictured in an IKEA website. It looks that nice. Haru might be a neat freak but Sokka's not too chaotic. They can manage. 

Haru walks to the fridge and takes out two water bottles, "I seem to have forgotten my manners. You want one?"

Sokka shrugs, he's not really thirsty but he can appreciate the friendly gesture and so he gladly takes it with a smile,"What is it you do?" Sokka asks back. Part making small talk, part actual curiosity.

Having seen all there is of the entry, living-room and kitchen, Haru leads Sokka down towards the room that was in the ad. Making a quick stop to show him the small bathroom first. "It depends. Most days I'm a cook and occasionally I'm an actor."

Sokka is a bit surprised but he mentally pats himself on the back for seeing how well he picked up on Haru favoring his kitchen. Also, giving himself bonuses for guessing that Haru had to be in some form of entertainment business. His look just demanded attention. "Wow really? That's amazing man." 

Haru laughs at Sokka's genuine enthusiasm and while the sound is short lived, it fills the space. It's one of the most ridiculous laughs Sokka has ever heard. And yet he can't help the smile that spreads on his face upon hearing it. He admits only to himself that he likes it. It's contagious. "In theory, yes."

Sokka wrecks his brain, trying to remember if he's seen Haru in anything he's ever watched. "What have you done so far?" 

Sokka looks around the bedroom, once again picturing how his things would fit in here. Checking out the closet to see how spacious it is. It'll work for him seeing how he doesn't really care for much clothing items. He walks to the windows, looking outside at the view. Nothing worth noting or of significance. He checks out the fire escape and the sidewalk beneath.

"Extra and commercial work. Have yet to land any major roles." Haru answers behind him. Staying at the doorway. Eyes involuntarily watching Sokka observe his surroundings and outside.

"I'm sure the'll come in no time. Gotta stay on the grind." Sokka encourages. 

Haru shrugs, _maybe_. "To be honest, there are times I ask myself if the acting thing is worth it. Sometimes I wonder if I should just stick to cooking but then my heart longs for both, you know? Not knowing how to settle for one without the other."

Sokka faces his direction while sitting on the window sill. How did they get here? Not that Sokka is complaining. He figures it's a good thing that they're connecting so well. It's a good sign that they would work well as roommates but Sokka always forgets there's something about him. Something that when he does not have his defenses up that seems to allow others to open up. This weird pull of minds is one of the reasons he chose his psychology degree. "That's admirable."

Haru rolls his eyes, "Stop." A smile spreads and he jokes, "Flattery will not give you points in getting this apartment." 

Again, Sokka finds himself smiling, "No, I'm serious. Not many can say they're fulfilling their life passions. Many only have one and even then they're too afraid of going after them but here you are with two. That's admirable."

Those perceptive eyes asses him and Sokka allows them to read him bare,"Thank you...It also sounds like you speak from experience."

Sokka intakes a deep breath and breathes it out from his nose. He is fully aware the there is a difference in the ways people value certain professions. Some viewing creative driven professions as being of lesser in value in comparison. "Yeah. My love is music. I make music... I write and produce. I don't know... Maybe I'll find courage to go after it like you."

And he's waiting for Haru to make a comment about it like he has heard from others in the past. Maybe a joke about Soundcloud rappers or an unsolicited advice on maybe changing this career path. 

Instead Haru replies, "I hope you do too." And he sounds sincere. Then there's a brief moment of silence that falls upon them until Haru ends it, "So you produce music- which sounds cool and all, however, it can pose a problem for living circumstances."

Back to business. Yes, the room. Sokka indeed needed a place to stay. "I would work on my tracks at reasonable hours and at a noise level that will never pose a problem." He guarantees.

Haru nods, taking Sokka into thoughtful consideration.

"I like it. The room. The place. It would work for me." Sokka informs, no longer caring about playing it cool. He hopes honesty works in his favor and doesn't come off as being too desperate. He just really likes this place and Haru seems like a good dude. They can work as roommates, he knows he's made a good impression.

Yet, despite how much he likes this place, Haru is the one who will make the final decision.

Haru hums. "And you've read the description thoroughly right?"

'Yes." Sokka nods, awaiting for whatever it is Haru is about to say.

"Then you know you must always have the rent on time, pick up after yourself and be respectful to whoever I have over cause this is a LGBT plus safe space."

"I do", Sokka nods earnestly. He knows this already but he figures Haru is going over this to make clear all of his expectations. And Sokka is ready to abide to all of the rules Haru has set. He's responsible, clean to a degree and even part of the LGBT+ community. However, not quite ready to out himself when he's still in the process of figuring it out. Sokka's sure all his staring earlier made it obvious that he was not just a very open and understanding ally, but _something_. 

Haru smirks, "As if I'd expect you to say anything else." But for the third time today, Sokka feels _seen_ when he and Haru make eye contact.

There's a shift again between them where Sokka feels as if he's passed the test Haru gave and is closer to actually getting the room, "I promise, if you let me be your roommate, I'll be the best roommate you ever had."

That comment pulls another laugh out of Haru, "That's a huge promise. You'd have some big shoes to fill. The last one was pretty great."

"I'll be better." Sokka too readily announces. He's coming on too strong. Is this flirting? He needs to be more chill though, Haru does not seem to mind his boldness. In fact, he seems surprisingly pleased by it.

Haru raises a brow, obviously amused, "Cocky."

"No. Forging confidence." Sokka clarifies.

Haru nods in understanding, "I see."

Still no confirmation or rejection given, "So, is it working?"

Haru smiles, "Somewhat. However, I think it is best to mull this over. Thank you for stopping by. It was nice to meet you, Sokka. I'll contact you if you're chosen."

He turns around and leads Sokka back towards the apartment door to leave.

Sokka steps out of the apartment, thanking Haru before he closes the door.

He thinks it went well. At least he hopes it did. Hoping that Haru does not have someone else in mind that has made a better impression.

A few days pass where Sokka receives nothing. He worries and replays just where he might have went wrong upon his tour. He was too eager. 

Sokka bookmarks two other places he'll check out for next week if he does not get a call from Haru. The other two places he considers requires him to make a sacrifice of some kind. The first, goes a little over his ideal budget which throws his whole plan array. It would mean that he would have to work harder in saving, finding other ways to supply his daily needs such as shopping for groceries or paying his phone plan. The second place he saves, is still in the price range of his budget and it has transportation that works for his job. However, he would be living with three more roommates.

Sokka does not consider himself social. He'll interact sure and has no problem in doing so, especially if he needs. In fact he is quite good at pretending to be social, fooling those around him, all before his social battery runs out. But to live with three other people that he might not get along with makes him a little weary.

It is not until Sokka gets a call the following morning from Haru that Sokka allows himself to breathe.

Haru, who informs him cheerfully that he'd like to have him as roommate. Jokes if the reason he chose Sokka is not just to find out how successful Sokka would be at actually living up to his best roommate promise and that the next time Sokka comes over he can start bringing his things and they'll fill out the necessary paperwork.

Progress. After that call, Sokka was in a good mood for the rest of the day. He was actually making moves that were leading him places. And he was so grateful that not only did the apartment fulfill his needs but also that he would be sharing a space with someone who seemed so down to Earth and real.

For the later weeks Sokka packed his things in boxes. Getting his sister, her boyfriend and Sokka's good friend Jackson from college to help him transport said boxes to his new place. More and more they brought stuff over until his bedroom at his parents house no longer resembled that of which it were but instead of something void of personality.

As he began emptying out the boxes in his new room, he felt utter joy at the prospect of a new beginning. This was what he needed. This was going to be a new chapter in his life. Adulthood.

One Year Passes

How quickly time passes one by. Sokka realizes this as he finds himself still working at Eden. A job that now feels like it's draining him. He's been signing up for new places but has been unsuccessful. There's also a part of him that fears the process of job search if he were to quit. He has bills to pay. A roommate that relies on him. Sokka does not have room for uncertainty so he waits it out. Settles for the routine that is now his life. The smiles he gives customers feel like a stretch of skin, a show of teeth. Nothing genuine.

Haru and him have gotten close. Respectfully so. They're good friends now.

They got into their first fight half into the year. About what? Sokka does not even remember. Doing the dishes? Who's turn it was to throw out the trash? The reason being something so insignificant and trivial. But it was bound to happen. Arguments happen. Especially if it's with someone you spend days around. Sokka remembers the shouting match and the silence treatment and avoidance. With time to cool off, he figures it was his fault. The stress at work boiling and finding release on someone who did not deserve it. 

Sokka initiated the apology, wanting to end the tension that resigned in their living space. Haru accepted and voiced his own, stating "We're cool." 

Sokka was part grateful they had their first disagreement. Understanding that there is a period of time where someone does not really see another for all they are but as the idea that they have made up of said person and that being allowed to reveal all the dimensions has the ability to bring people closer. There was no longer a fear of worrying to say and do the right things all the time. They both could be human and real with one another. And Sokka appreciated that.

Sometimes Jackson or his sister will stop by and the three of them will hangout playing video games or trying Haru's new recipes. Sometimes Haru's friends will come over instead. The day Haru invited Sokka to hangout with them, beyond the brief pleasantries, is the day he knew that Haru actually liked and regarded him as a friend. 

So yes, they're close. 

Sokka finds that by having these presences around him it really helps in keeping him grounded. Lately he's been too in his head about where he is in life and being torn with where he wants to be. Having them around to distract him are small blessings.

He often asks Haru about work. Ready to listen. Knowing that Haru enjoys gushing over the good or venting over the bad about his jobs. The good or bad experiences throughout his day such as if a celebrity stopped by the restaurant or the amazing or dull new role he's gotten.

Each time, no matter how large or small, Sokka is proud of him. He actually finds himself living vicariously through Haru in a way. Going through the motions all in order to get to his goal out of life.

They end up talking about the elephant in the room on the day they're celebrating Haru landing a role where he'll appear on screen in a Netflix show, front and center for more than one scene. 

After the uncontrollable excitement, warm embraces and the "I'm so proud of you man!", they end up sitting on the sofa, bubbly off the alcoholic beverage in their glasses. The elephant's presence demands to no longer be ignored. They both are facing each other, aware of the mood between them. Fully aware of the tension that has been forming since they first met. 

"So..Come here often?" Sokka starts and Haru laughs. 

"No, but there's this room down on the left that I frequent. It's where the magic happens." 

"Hmm do you think I can get an invite sometime?"

"Smooth.." Haru sighs. "What are we doing Sokka? We're roommates. We're friends. I wouldn't wanna cross a line that we can never go back to." 

Sokka nods and hangs his head, he knows Haru has a point. It is then he registers Haru moving closer until his hand lifts up Sokka's chin for a kiss. It's soft, tender brush of lips. "Tell you what, if this thing between us persists then we'll do something about it. Cool?" 

"Kiss on it?" Sokka offers. 

Haru rolls his eyes but complies in leaning in once more. 

Then there's that. Things are at the open and they are able to be better friends. Agreeing to address any discomfort and not acting weird if one brings someone else over to stay the night. 

Sokka goes back to his craft and writes, though not as often. Inspiration seems to escape him these days. Still, he sits with a notebook a different one from the one he writes his lyrics or journals in. Pen out, laptop open, headphones on while sitting on the sofa and while he watches his favorite rappers perform. Each one he notes a different technique used. He listens and studies their word play and lyrics. His ears picking up the beats and instrumentals that can carry a song from mediocrity to greatness. His eyes in-taking and storing to memory their stage presence and ability to engage the crowd. 

He wants that. To be so enthralling that he captivates. To create songs that inspire feeling, which are deemed worthy of appreciation by listeners. _Fans_. Fans that shout out his lyrics and chant out his name. _Oh to dream_.

_HEAVEN_

"Where are you going?", Ty Lee fearfully asks Zuko as she watches him move in urgency. They both know she already has a inkling of suspicion on what the answer is.

Angels have a hierarchy of jobs. All jobs being important but some being more favorable having better benefits or power.

Those that are assigned to be guardians to mortals are the general career path of many. These Angels are viewed as the bottom (lower level) of the echelon. The foundation that stabilizes the other levels. Without a stable foundation nothing works.

Angels that are assigned to guide souls into their next destination or work as messengers to pass the Most High's words, they belong to the middle. Those on the upper level are Angels assigned with the task of protection in times of danger or catastrophe.

It is possible to advance to the highest level if one works hard enough and proves themselves worthy, however, it takes loads of time. Like any other job, some might have its perks that makes them worth it. While others can be a living a hell. For the Angels in the same place as Zuko, the foundation, the decision of whether a job is pleasing all depends on the mortal they have to watch over.

Sokka hasn't been the easiest of mortals to guide but still Zuko wouldn't trade him. Having heard and experienced firsthand how difficult and problematic some humans can be.

Just because some Angels are assigned to a specific mortal, does not always grantee that human will be someone the Angel will like. There has been countless times where Zuko has been given a human to protect that he finds himself disliking. Some who entice Angels to fall to the dark because they truly do not deserve to be protected.

Zuko knows he shouldn't think like this, that it is not approved of by most Angels, despite how much they can all agree that its true. However, Zuko actually likes Sokka. Yes, he's prone to sticking his foot in his mouth and at times too stubborn but he is intelligent, kind, skilled and honest. He learns from his wrongs. Apologizes. Makes an effort to inform himself on what is right and does his best to be a better person. He is actually a human being Zuko can admire, which is rare.

Some Angels change sides. Leaving Heaven for the OTHER "company". Fallen Angels turned Demons. They go dark.

Finding more enjoyment out of toying with the lives of mortals than assisting to better them. Some give up their positions. Quitting before a mortal even reaches half their years of life. Some get tired or lose hope in humanity, damning all. Some get persuaded to join the OTHER side, questioning the plans of the Maker. 

Rarely to never do the same happen for Demons. Many are born into that life but the ones who make the choice to Fall from Grace, if they do decide to come back to Heaven are either killed by other Demon's for the betrayal before they can even make it out or by the Angel's that no longer accept them...

Zuko knows he's on thin ice. They know his history. They're all waiting. 

He's been offered to join OTHER a few times in the past, he always declines each time not wanting to prove them all right.

His outwardly appearance of indifference, sometimes offensive remarks and nonchalant attitude about his job as a guardian Angel has made it clear that he finds flaws in this role he participates in. The other Angels, those who are not close to Zuko, often suspect he will turn eventually. There is something cold in the way he sees and speaks of the world. Something wrong in his makeup that separates most of them from him.

Zuko calls it being realistic but to them, there is something darker to his words than that and he knows each time what that is. However, the truth- a truth only a handful of Angels Zuko really trust knows is that Zuko's outlook of the human world and their jobs as Angels comes from a place of deep love and exhaustion.

The fact is he cares too much. Feels too deeply and understands from the past that he should always keep a professional distance.

It is what is best for the humans he has been chosen to watch over. Getting too invested in them and their lives does more harm than good. Zuko knows this to his core.

A hard lesson he remembers one of the youngest Angels, Aang, having to learn on his own. Losing a mortal he was so enamored with to suicide. How distant- reserved he became after. Angry and pained that he couldn't find a way to save them. How his wide bright smile, which was often seen on his face as his signature, disappeared. How the light of his halo dimmed. How if not for the presence and help of Ty Lee and Toph, Aang might have listened to the tempting persuasion of the OTHER side.

The fallen knowing just the right words to whisper. To guilt and cut him and heal him with promises of not having to feel the pain of losing another mortal ever again. That if he joined them, he would always find joy and no longer have to stress about the decisions of the mortals. He could be free. Those demons knowing for themselves how significant it was to have Aang switch sides. Knowing how his betrayal would bring forth a loss of hope to Heaven. Aang being too bright was a threat to the OTHER side. They hoped convincing him to fall from grace would be a win for them. Understanding that by doing so it would mean one less Angel, who embodied and personified the very title, stood against them.

Despite having the young Angel annoy him from time to time, Zuko has a serious soft spot for him. Zuko sees how deeply Aang feels. He relates to it.

While Zuko chooses to hide his emotions on the inside, Aang shows it in every once of his being. He wears it for all to see and Zuko's really glad the kid overcame temptation.

It is the fact that Zuko knows how important it is to have distance with mortals, that him deciding to go visit and reveal himself to Sokka worries and stuns Toph, Ty Lee and Aang so much. A thought, an act like that is not like him. And yet Zuko seems so headstrong on his decision that he will not be swayed.

"Where are you going?" Ty Lee had asked him. Worry already in her voice and written on her face.

Zuko tells her. That he is going down to Earth to save his mortal from the OTHER.

His answer creates a panic on the face of the other Angel. "You cannot leave without being told to, Zuko. An act like this is punishable of clipping your wings."

Zuko knows this is a high risk. If he is not careful the harm the OTHERS might have will be nothing in comparison to what the Most High will do to him for being disobedient.

Still he has made up his mind. This is the right thing to do and he'll be damned if he should fail.

Ty Lee turns to Aang in disbelief. Looking at the other younger Angel as if him backing up Ty Lee will convince Zuko to stay. Aang seems to be away in serious thought. Being reminded of the dark time he failed to save a life himself.

Ty Lee then turns to Toph. She is logical one. Surely she can talk some sense in Zuko. " Toph, talk some sense into him...Please Z, do not do this", Ty Lee begs. They have a bond. They're family but like Aang, Ty Lee was sought after and committed acts that were so close to falling until he saved her. Acting as a beacon to find her way back to goodness. She knows better then all of them what awaits Zuko. Azula had whispered it in Ty Lee's dreams in the days of her temptation. His downfall or death. There would be no mercy or in between. Him going to Earth without permission would be seen as the beginning of what both sides have been expecting. 

Zuko cups a hand on the back of Ty Lee's neck in reassurance. Aiming the next words to come across as sincere as he means them to be. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be there long but I need to do this."

Sokka has potential to be great. For what? Zuko is not certain but he could sense it on him from the moment of his birth. Could since the importance, the feeling he got when Sokka exited his mother and voiced his first cries washed over him in waves. It was not like his usual intuition he received when his mortals were born. Sokka was a light and Zuko has since wondered why. Eagerly wishing the reason would reveal itself to him before Sokka discovered it for himself. Yet, there was no way Zuko could go up to the Most High and ask, as if he had any right to know.

However, upon sensing Sokka's foul mood, lack of motivation, energy and rest too frequent in the pass few months. Zuko realizes it is due to the OTHERs. That they are trying to lead him astray from his destined path. Manipulating and influencing the chemical balances of the brain till nothing brings happiness. Till all he sees is darkness. Setting his emotions haywire with hate, anger and despair.

Despite Ty Lee's concerning words that reminded Zuko that Angels should not reveal themselves to mortals unless assigned to, Zuko's job was to watch over Sokka. Making certain whatever it was that was destined for Sokka, would come to be.

And that's exactly what Zuko is gonna make sure happens.

Toph, not liking Zuko's plan at all, detects how stubborn Zuko is to change it. Therefore, Toph forces Zuko to go over the plan once more with her while she listens to give him some pointers on what can work better and what his plan of action should be. If what Zuko is saying about Sokka is true, then he must be prepared for the worst with the OTHERs.

Aang embraces Zuko so forcefully and unexpected that it throws Zuko off balance. The younger Angel wrapping his arms all around Zuko, burring his head towards the older, "Stay safe, alright? Stay safe."

Zuko pats him on the back twice, still not sure how to handle how affectionate the two young Angels are with him. "Will do, kiddo." He promises.

And so he leaves. Leaves into the mortal world. Knowing that at this time Haru should just have left to go to the restaurant and that Sokka is currently at home. It is there he arrives. Behind the door of Sokka's bedroom. He takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door.

There's a knocking, Sokka notes as he stops his current lyric writing. He waits. Waiting to see if he actually heard it or if he was hearing things.

It happens again and Sokka straightens up, alert. Haru had just left ten minutes ago. Could it be that he came back and had to tell Sokka something? But he never did that.. Just to be sure Sokka calls out his name, hearing the knock again.

Waiting for Haru to answer, all the while having the feeling that it is not Haru who is behind his door. But that scenario was the only thing that made sense. They were the only ones with a key.

A voice then answers, "No. Umm it's Zuko here. Not that you'd have any clue who I am, forget it. Sokka can you please open the door? I'll explain everything." And Sokka is shaken.

Zuko.

Zuko?

Was this Haru's ex roommate? Why would he still have a key? Was there more to the story as to why Haru had needed a roommate in the first place? Was his ex roommate a psycho that was kicked out and is back wanting to get rid of Sokka? It sounds far fetched by really Sokka is trying his best to make this make sense. But if he was a psycho, then why wouldn't Haru change the lock and warn him.

It's been a year. Sokka doesn't remember Haru telling him his ex roommate's name but why would he be back and without Haru knowing and how did he know Sokka's name. Saying it as if he is a close friend of Sokka for years.

Sokka looks around his room for something to use for defense if he should need to. He dials the police, not pressing call just yet. This was insane. "Who the hell are you? Why do you have a key? And how do you know my name!?"

There's a groan until the gravely voice speaks up again,"It's a little complicated. Look, I'll explain it all, I promise just open the door."

"Why!? I'm not opening this fucking door! What do you have to say to me that you can't say through it, huh? We both can hear each other clearly. Unless you have some other motive. Please leave before I call the cops on you for breaking and entering." Could he still do that if the guy had a key? Yes, he supposes. The guy doesn't live here anymore.

"Fine." The man says actually sounding annoyed. Sokka cannot believe his life nor does he believe this man will do as he says to leave so he listens closely. Phone in one hand and baseball bat in the other, at the ready.

Suddenly flashes of light appear in his room, crystallizing into a form. A man-moderately tall, a few inces taller than Sokka containing a fierceness, stares back at him. Sokka must be dreaming. He must be or he has completely lost it. There's no way he is actually seeing what his eyes are perceiving.

The creature stands there awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck, "I knocked...I was trying to be respectful." 

To Sokka, the creature seems to make himself as small and approachable as he can. Even coming off with an attempt at innocence. As if desperately trying to ease a scared animal. Sokka would laugh if he was not so scared out of his mind. Sokka's brain is trying to comprehend how this man has entered his room as if by magic. Sokka is a non believer. Even when it comes to magic, he counts it on skill, deception and well performed tricks. The things he could not explain were yet to be understood.

All the while believing this to be true, he stares at the man-creature a few steps away from him. He looks human enough, but what he had just done was not human. There was something about him that made Sokka uneasy. His presence and aura loud and powerful. Borderline frightening.

The being makes no indication of moving from his current spot in Sokka's bedroom. He remains standing there awkwardly.

"What the fuck are you?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations, will help you become whole."- Uncle Iroh

Second chapter is coming soon ❤️


End file.
